In various technical fields, such as, for example, a display, a printing apparatus, precision measurement, precision processing, and information recording/reproduction, research on a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) device manufactured by a semiconductor fabrication technology is actively progressing. For the MEMS device as described above, a mirror driving apparatus having a microscopic structure (or a light scanner or a MEMS scanner) attracts attention, for example, in a display field in which images are displayed by scanning a predetermined screen area with laser entered from a light source, or in a scanning field in which image information is read by scanning a predetermined screen area with light and by receiving reflected light.
In the mirror driving apparatus, it is general that a coil and a magnet(s) are used to drive a mirror. In this case, due to an interaction between a magnetic field generated by applying current to the coil and a magnetic field(s) of the magnet(s), a force in a rotational direction is applied to the mirror. As a result, the mirror is rotated (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).